martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Dream Heavenly Palace
Divine Dream Heavenly Palace could be called a holy land of women. Although there were only several hundred true disciples and Elders, there were also several thousands of maids that took care of these disciples. Moreover, within Divine Dream Heavenly Palace, there were some spirit flowers, immortal plants, or spirit birds that could take on human form, all of them women. This caused there to be even more women in Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. The women here breathed the purest heaven and earth origin energy, drank immortal nectar and spirit spring water, and ate precious plants. All of this gradually and naturally removed all impurities from their bodies, causing their skin to be pure and flawless. Their appearances were enchanting and each woman here also had a wonderful degree of talent. They were able to practice all sorts of cultivation methods. Each woman here had an otherworldly temperament just like a goddess descended from the heavens. This holy land of women rarely had a man enter every tens of thousands of years. Even then, they would only go to the main hall to greet Honorable Master or an Elder before leaving. There has never been a man who was permitted to live in an inner palace of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. Divine Dream Heavenly Palace is truly a strange and mystical influence. The other Heavenly Palaces often have trillions of disciples, but Divine Dream Heavenly Palace only has several hundred. Each one of them must be an outstanding individual amongst all outstanding elites! In Divine Dream Heavenly Palace, there were only a mere several hundred disciples. Compared to the super large influences of the Divine Realm who often had a hundred billion plus disciples and clansmen, their numbers simply weren’t worth mentioning at all. However, the disciples of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace were the elites amongst all proud daughters of heaven. The disciples who came here, as long as they grew up, would reach a half-step World King cultivation at the barest minimum. Overview Between the boundless sea of clouds floated countless celestial mountains. These celestial mountains were covered with all sorts of beautiful spirit trees and spirit flowers, each one of them treasures of the heavens and earth. Innumerable springs gushed out from these floating celestial mountains, sprinkling between the clouds like endless threads of infinitely long white silk. The illusive Divine Dream Heavenly Palace was located within these celestial mountains. It was like a mirage, a sight so beautiful and tempting that it could be a dream. Entering into Divine Dream Heavenly Palace was like stepping into a different world. Here, rays of shimmering light flowed about, illuminating countless heavenly materials. These mountain streams were not water but immortal spring nectar. A single drop could prolong the life of a mortal for hundreds of years. Even the soil here was perfect for breeding treasures. If weeds of the mortal world were planted in just a handful of this soil, they could eventually grow into wonderful materials to refine pills from. Divine Dream Heavenly Palace didn’t seem too large from the outside, but the truth was that the size within was no smaller than a greater dimension! Every disciple of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace possessed their own area that was thousands of miles wide, as large as a mortal nation. As for direct disciples and Heavenly Palace Elders, the areas they occupied were even larger. These independent worlds were all rich with flowers, with spiritual plants growing everywhere. The heaven and earth origin energy here formed a fog that eventually turned into clouds that ended up raining down over the world. Eventually, it formed the lakes and rivers of these worlds, each filled with its own spiritual energy. Every separate world had its own palace; these were the palaces of the disciples from Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. The style and design of these palaces were all arranged according to the preferences of the disciples. They were luxurious and carved from the purest jade, each one of them dozens and hundreds of times greater than mortal imperial palaces. Countless pavilions dotted the palaces, with winding rock gardens all around. Those that preferred simpler settings could have a few small bamboo houses, each one of them fragrant and infinitely fresh. This was Divine Dream Heavenly Palace, a true immortal paradise. Although there were only several hundred disciples, each one of them was an extraordinary being, able to compare to normal Empyrean descendants. Correspondingly, each disciple of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace was able to use a quantity and quality of resources that would leave others dumbfounded. These resources were dozens or hundreds of times greater than what a genius from a World King Holy Land could ever hope to afford! Background In the past, Divine Dream came from a Great World King level influence, Illusion Palace, where they studied illusion techniques. The disciples of Illusion Palace were also mostly women. Afterwards, Honorable Master Divine Dream surpassed all others, evolving the illusion arts to the limit. At the same time, she also established the Divine Dream Law, and by using that as a foundation, she became an Empyrean. With the original Illusion Palace as the basis, she founded Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. Soul World The entrance to the Soul World was far too important and it was natural that Empyrean Divine Dream would want to protect it. When she was choosing the area to establish Divine Dream Heavenly Palace she likely considered the entrance to the Soul World first. In this space, she continually used arcane space techniques, seemingly shuttling through the complex space labyrinth. This space route was incredibly puzzling. Along the way one could make out some ancient array formation ruins and even the skeletons of the dead. These skeletons had managed to be preserved here for billions of years without turning into dust. From this alone, one could imagine the cultivations they possessed when they were alive. But these powerful existences had all perished here. At the very front was an ancient altar. This altar was covered with mottled lines. After so many years passed, no matter how powerful an array formation was it would still slowly weaken until it completely faded. This transmission array before him clearly wouldn’t last for much longer. It turned out that the middle of the altar was hollow. As one looked down into the altar all they could see was a fathomless abyss, an abyss that had no light and no bottom. It was unknown just what was inside. This abyss was not some ordinary pit, but a place that was constantly flooded with a fierce and violent power of space. This meant that the abyss itself led to a different space. And the abyss itself was the space channel! In other words, this was the entrance to the Soul World. This was also the so-called weak point of the God Lamenting Wall that Empyrean Divine Dream had mentioned. An ancient True Divinity had forcefully established a connection between the two universes and turned that connection into a transmission array. Core Region Among a vast and endless sea of clouds, countless celestial mountains floated in the skies. These celestial mountains were tens of thousands of feet high, lush with verdant plants and vibrant flowers. Waterfalls fell down from the peaks of these mountains, flowing like countless bolts of snow white silk that was hundreds of thousands of feet long, sprinkling into the clouds before fading from sight. Among these numerous celestial mountains was a separate spatial dimension. This space was filled with a great lake that sparkled like fields of diamonds. Fishes leapt through the pristine lake and water lotuses bloomed. All sorts of spirit birds flew back and forth, filling the air with a rainbow of beautiful and auspicious colors. In front of this immortal lake was a lush bamboo house. This bamboo house appeared very common, and one could even smell the fragrant scent of fresh bamboo, warm sunlight sprinkled down, illuminating the bamboo house. This was the dwelling of Heavenly Empress Divine Dream. The core region is a sacred place to the disciples of the Heavenly Palace, for it is where Divine Dream resides in. In the lake, one can find two fish girls that could turn into a human. The two young girls released an infinitely youthful atmosphere, their beauty and grace incomparable to a mortal. They were from the monster race. The fish in this immortal lake were also not ordinary fish, but rather extremely high cultivation fish monsters that could transform into humans. If any one of them were to enter a great world, they would be proud daughters of heaven that could shock the world. However, here, they were only fish playing in the lake. They led a diligent and simple cultivating life, happy and innocent. Library Pavilion Divine Dream Heavenly Palace’s Library Pavilion was located in a separate world within Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. There was a giant signboard written with the two words of ‘Library Pavilion’ in the language of the ancient Divine Realm. This signboard exuded the charm of long lost years. There were rows upon rows of bookshelves, carefully lined with countless jade slips. If any one of these jade slips were picked up, there would be a tremendous amount of information contained within. Not only did they included all the various arcane skills of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace, but they also recorded the history of the entire Divine Realm, geography, customs, and regional situations of the 3000 great worlds. There was also information on every influence that occupied these lands. Cultivation Techniques Ruling Spirit Art This variation of the Ruling Spirit Art was an extremely formidable cultivation method within Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. One was able to use their battle spirit and sword to kill someone from a thousand miles away. They were called surprise attacks that were nearly impossible to guard against. Even a slightly stronger martial artist might fall to this technique. Divine Dream Heavenly Palace’s version of the Ruling Spirit Art, a technique where one controlled the movement and attack paths of weapons with their battle spirit. The more formidable one’s battle spirit was, the fiercer the attack would be. Not just that, but one could change the speed and angle of the attack in midair, making it nearly impossible to defend against. Moreover, on average, the disciples of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace possessed a battle spirit far more formidable than other geniuses’. Members Divine Dream Heavenly Palace has a very small number of people, only several hundred disciples. As for the disciples Empyrean Divine Dream personally accepted, for all these millions of years, there have only been 10. The reason is because of a limitation in my requirements. All of her disciples must possess spirit source. It had to be known that an Empyrean often had 100-200 descendants. For instance, Empyrean Vast Universe was like this. But, if all the disciples of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace were added together, they only matched the number of Empyrean descendants for other Heavenly Palaces. Palace Master * Empyrean Divine Dream (Shen Meng) Grand Elder * Grandmaster Yuan Huan Notable Disciples: * Frost Dew * Bing Lu * Bing Meng (Ice Dream) * Ling Hong * Ling Yu Rules * One must have innate spirit source in order to become a disciple of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. * A disciple must not marry into a relationship. At first, this was so that the spirit source inside a disciple would be taken away from them. But the rule that the disciples of Divine Dream Palace are unable to marry, in fact, has an extremely long history. ** In the past, Divine Dream came from a Great World King level influence, Illusion Palace, where they studied illusion techniques. The disciples of Illusion Palace were also mostly women. At that time, the rules were that core disciples could not marry. If an outer court disciple were to form a relationship with a core female disciple, then the consequences would be serious. ** The rule that core disciples could not marry continued onwards. This was because for studying the Divine Dream Law, maintaining one’s primordial yin allows for the best cultivation state. At the same time, since the disciples of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace had some degree of spirit source, if they were to have sex with a man then their spirit source would be drained away along with their primordial yin, even causing their cultivation to suffer. This is the reason that the rule has continued. If a disciple truly insists on marrying, then that isn’t impossible. But, they must leave Divine Dream Heavenly Palace… Timeline A thousand years later Divine Dream Heavenly Palace was no longer here. This was also within reason. If Empyrean Divine Dream were still alive, she would definitely bring Divine Dream Heavenly Palace away with her. But in the former site of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace, all of those grand and glorious mountains that were full of spiritual energy and exquisite planets were now completely taken over by the saints. This was a land that contained a tremendous amount of resources and heavenly materials and was a treasure trove rich in heaven and earth origin energy. The saints naturally wouldn’t destroy it. A sect of the saints was established here and saint disciples entered in and out. This sect was prosperous and had inherited the millions of years of accumulations of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace, and was now using it to nourish itself. They had enslaved the spirit beasts that were raised on the celestial mountains of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace, forcefully taming them into mounts and contract beasts. The mineral mines and medicinal fields were also wildly developed by the saint sect. All sorts of heavenly materials were plundered from the ground. As for the human martial artists, they were either slain or taken in as slaves. They were used as miners, servants, janitors, or even taken in as living furnaces… Trivia * Spirit source is the universe’s ‘divine’, as well as the foundation for the Divine Dream Law. * Many young elites of the Divine Realm took the disciples of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace as the goddesses of their heart. Their strength was great, their talent was astronomical, and their status was high. They were holy and inviolable characters, nearly reaching perfection in all categories. Many people dreamt of marrying a disciple from Divine Dream Heavenly Palace and becoming intimate with them. But what a pity, there had never been a single disciple of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace that had ever married in their life. In this situation, these fans could only sweetly caress them in their imaginations as their paths would never cross. * There were many cultivation methods that required one to maintain their primordial yin or primordial yang. In the martial world, there were those who never touched upon the relations between men and women because they pursued the road of martial arts with their everything. Although it sounded inhumane for a woman to never be married or experience romance with men, there were many sects in the Divine Realm that were similar. For instance, Mount Potala only accepted male disciples and they were also disallowed from touching women. They had to maintain their pure virgin bodies. Category:Divine Dream Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Heavenly Palace